A generic piston is for example disclosed in the document WO 2010/009779 A1. This known piston consists of a lower part and an upper part, which are joined together by friction welding. Therefore this piston includes typical friction weld beads. This piston further comprises a circumferential cooling gallery with a gallery bottom, which is equipped with a standpipe. The standpipe projects into the cooling gallery and extends axially downwards on the other. The standpipe is held in its position by the friction weld beads and serves to introduce a coolant into the cooling gallery. However, the manufacturing of such a piston is labor intensive and therefore expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved generic piston allowing fluid communication into a cooling gallery, while also allowing for simplified, and thus more cost-efficient, manufacturing.